Consequences of playing Mario Golf
by PenPusher4
Summary: Discover to what kind of misunderstandings it can lead, when Misa eavesdrops at the door while Light is playing Mario Golf with Ryuk ! Oneshot,..hinted RyukLight..RR!


Disclaimer : Unfortunately I neither own Death Note nor a Death Note (+ Death God X3)

Note: to make this a little easier to understand and-or read : _Misa´s thoughts _look like this and the lines (look below) part the situations happening _in front_ and _in_ the room.. it mostly goes out of the room, in the room, out, in, out in..;)

* * *

Though it was the late evening, the place was consumed by noise.

Words were drifting all around here, as she got into the train, which would bring her to her desired destination.

All she was hoping for now, was that neither anyone would recognize her from a magazine, nor that she wouldn´t be able to use this train line,

due to construction work. Which happened often in the last time, to the annoyance of not only her, but also of the rest.

All that, because of some _freaks_, who had just decided to end their miserable life _right here_,…and _right then_,

when a train really was unusually full, and all you could do was hope, that it won´t take too long for the next to arrive.

Not that she found her fans annoying – they were too important for her career to be mistreatened.

Additionally it gave her a good feeling, to know,

that someone out there appreciated what she did – and still there were times, when it was simply bad and unpractical to be Misamisa.

Like when you want to leave the train, but can´t since some fans demand autogramms.

This often leaded to the situation that she missed the opportunity to get ouf to the train

and thus had to take a little extra round.

But today Misa seemed to be unusually fortunate : No delays, nor fans, nor freaks.

Destiny seemed determined that she should arrive at her destination just at the right time.

She took the stairs up to the fresh air and away from the underground station. A few steps and streets later,

she were standing in front of the home of her beloved Light.

_I haven´t told him that I´ll be coming..I hope Light-chan likes surprises.. _

Misa bid Mr. and Mrs.Yagami and Sayu welcome and went upstairs to Light´s room. As she advanced, it got even more easy to hear,

that there was noise coming out of the room. Two voices spoke with each other- or better : argued.

"I can´t believe that you actually convinced me to do THAT ! I-" She heard Light rant.

_That seems to be a bad time to interrupt. I´ll better be waiting for a moment or two..._

* * *

"I can´t believe that you actually convinced me to play Mario Golf with you !" 

"But Light, you promised.." Ryuk half-sulked.

"And if you broke your word now, you´d be a bad person and couldn´t even life in your own world !"

He stated with a wide grin. Ryuk liked to give people a bad conscience.

Light just scowled at that. Then replied :

"Hell, I give you apples and some entertainment ! How come you keep asking me for

that favor?!"

"´Cause it´s fun !" The god sheepishly grinned. "Both seeing you freak out at the question and nontheless playing it

with me in the end. C´mon ! Nothing´s better than a little game among friends!"

The teen rolled his eyes at the "friends" part, but sighed.

"Fine"

_

* * *

_

"It won´t fit in !" Ryuk commented.

* * *

"It won´t fit in !" 

"Of course the disk won´t fit in ! The disk drive isn´t even open, you idiot of a god !"

* * *

"You have to rub gently, otherwise nothing will happen.." Light instructed. 

_What the..? _

* * *

Inside the room Ryuk looked rather stupidly, while he tried to open the Gamecube through rubbing at a button that was 

not even as big as on of his fingertips. Light, being all observer like, stood behind him and watched.

* * *

"That´s it ! Rubbing, stroking, pressing - Rubbing, stroking, pressing !" Misa heard Light screaming out of the room. 

"Yes ! I did it !...what a hard thing it is.."

Mental images of naked male torsos came to Misa´s mind.

* * *

"Yes ! I did it !...what a hard thing it is to make it work. They could have made that easier to open.." 

"For once I agree with you..."

* * *

"But what are we waiting for ?!" She heard Ryuk´s voice ask. 

"I can´t wait any longer, we need to do it now !"

"Patience, Ryuk, patience. The best things need time."

_Time to do what ?! What are they talking about ?_

* * *

"If you precipitate the whole thing, the CD will break and ..you know.." 

"You think you can do it better ?! Then why don´t you do it, oh my mighty Light !"

"Don´t start sulking again, you sissy...If you want to do it so badly then take the CD."

"Your slaves says thank you." Ryuk said in a sarcastic manner.

* * *

"Then why don´t you do it, oh my mighty Light !" 

"Don´t start sulking again, you sissy...If you want to do it so badly then... ."

"Your slaves says thank you."

_"His mighty Light" ??! But he´s MY Light !_

_And why does he say "slave" ? I didn´t knew Light were into SM...!_

* * *

In the room, Ryuk had managed to put the CD in, and Light had started the game and given him his controller.

* * *

"Finally !! It´s time to play !! Oh, I´m so excited, I just can´t wait !!" Ryuk squeeled. 

Light laughed.

"Hey calm down ! It´s not like it is your first time, right ?"

_"Time to.._play_"???!! "_First time_" ??!!_

_What in god´s name ?!!_

Misa´s cheeks had turned red.

* * *

"Hey calm down ! It´s not like it is your first time that you play it right ?" 

"Of course not ! What do you think I was doing all the time you were busy writing down names, learning or taking a shower ?!

Everytime you were too occupied for me, I had to look after and entertain myself !" This sounded almost like an accuse a housewife would give her husband.

For peace´s sake Light responded :

"Just..choose your player, ok ?"

"Is that supposed to mean you´re giving me the first choice ? Do you even know what that means ?!"

"That I´m digging my own grave ?" He replied playfully.

"Not only that..I would have hugged you, if you weren´t just...you.."

"What is that supposed to mean ?"

"Ohhhh.._nothing_.." He teased, positiong himself in front of the tv, grabbing his controller and getting ready to play.

_

* * *

_

"Deeper !!! Oh dear god, push it deeper !!" Ryuk commanded loudly.

"I´m doing my best here !" Light yelled back.

Misa´s mouth flew open and almost straight to the floor. _Images_ were flooting her head.

* * *

"Deeper !!! Oh dear god, push the button deeper !!" Ryuk commanded loudly. 

"I´m doing my best here !" Light yelled back.

"Then your best is not good enough ! If you can´t push the button deeper, you´ll never be able to fill the arbor whole and so

kick the golf ball as far away as possible."

Light was slowly losing the feeling in his thumb as he continued to frantically press it down on the controller with all his might.

* * *

A strange sound were coming from Ryuk out of the room. One could not indendify it as one certain phrase, but it sure ment that the one 

letting out the sound was pleased.

_Oh no, what made he _my _poor Light do again ?!!_

"Ah ! See ? You´re making progress ! But it looked really painfully when you pushed it in..if I would be forced

to do that, I´d probably had screamed.."

_So he _forces _him to this awful things ? Ryuk, how could you ?!!_

* * *

"Ah ! See ? You´re making progress ! But it looked really painfully when you pushed the button in..if I would be forced 

to frequently press, I´d probably had screamed out of pure stress.." Appreciative he patted Light´s shoulder.

"You know what I really could need now ?" Ryuk grinned at him.

* * *

By now Misa had advanced the door. She led her ear on the wood to eavesdrop. Her face darkened immediately. 

_Oh, I know what you really need..a big fat kick in your ass, you rapist of a death god !_

She was on the edge to tears, but pressed her hand on her mouth, so to suppress a sob or any other sound.

* * *

Ryuk chewed happily on the apple he had just gotten from Light, while said one trained his "push technique" so that he won´t have to break histhumb each time he intended to win. For awhile they sat there in silence, every of them starring at something else. Light at the display, and Ryuk at...Light. 

Suddenly Ryuk spoke :

"You musn´t be so hectically. Just concentrate on pushing and nothing else. Forget your surroundings..Now feel each push you make and try to increase the amount. Push ! Feel !

Push ! Feel ! ...Feel ! Push ! Feel ! Push ! Push ! Push ! Feel ! Feel ! Faster ! Faaaster ! FASTER !! ...FFFAAASSTERRR !!!!!"

"YEEES !!! Oh yeess ! I did it ! It actually worked !"

* * *

In front of the door Misa was pale and shaking. 

_They are BOTH _wanting _it ?_

_Oh my gosh that means all this time..they have been doing _THIS _right under my nose with each other..._voluntarily

* * *

Light giggled uninterrupted while he said in front of the Gamecube, winning point after point. He felt as good as he hadn´t for a long time. 

Actually he was having the time of his life.

"Wohoo ! I didn´t knew this game really could be THAT fun !" Light exclaimed.

Ryuk chuckled.

"And in the beginning you´d have rather written yourself into the Death Note than playing it ! How funny..."

"Ok, ok..since you want to hear it, I´ll admit it : You were right, and I was wrong. Satisfied now?"

"As satisfied as a Shinigami with apples can be !" They starred at each other for a second and then turned away.

"But there may be one thing, that would be also helpful for you.." Ryuk began.

"What is it ? A technique how to push as less as possible ?" He joked.

"That´s not funny." He did as if he was sulking.

Light simply grinned, took an apple out of apparently nowhere and waved with it in front of Ryuk´s face.

"Good enough to make your PMS go away ?" Ryuk was about to thank him, when he heard the end of the sentence.

"Why, you little !-" He grabbed the boy at his collar, pulled him into the air and yanked him around his own body in wild loops.

In a mid of on of these loops, strength seemed to be leaving him and Light landed atop of him.

* * *

Misa pressed her ear even more against the wood. 

_GOSH ! They must be doing some strange gay kamasutra technique in there !_

* * *

"Ehem..." Light said, as he straightened himself again on his own place, totally embarrassed. 

"ehem back..." Ryuk growled, slightly angry and embarrassed too.

"So..which technique were you talking about, before...before..you know ?"

"Why should I tell you, human." He said cold.

Almost subservient Light crouched nearer, again with an apple.

"Please ?"

Ryuk first looked the apple and then Light over. Taking the gift, he said :

"Fine...Listen, it´s the ultimate technique...when you get the hang of it you can practically win every game ! The secret is the right time..

"The right time ?"

"Yes, it´s all a rhythm´s thing...wanna try ?"

* * *

Out there Misa was silently crying her heart out. 

_How could he ! And how could he...the other he...OH ! How could Light and Ryuk ! Just how could they both ?!_

* * *

Ryuk gave the last instructions and the game could begin. 

"Push the button with more feeling.. Now push faster !...this time a little slower !" The god instructed.

"Get into the rhythm ! Can you already feel it ? Slow and clear but on the same time steady and fast !

Faster ! Slower ! Slower ! Faster ! Faster ! Slower ! SLOWER !! FASTER !!! SSLLOOOOWER !!!

FAAAASSSSSTEEEER !!!!!!!"

"That´s it ! Light, I´m coming in !" Misa´s voice cried all of sudden into the room.

Light - and not only he- was totally perplexed.

"Misa ? But what- what are you doing here ?" He needed to get time to think.

"Don´t speak with me as if nothing had happened ! I know you´re not as innocent as you´re doing !"

"Look´s like someone found your dirty magazines.. " Ryuk laughed in between.

"Oh, shut up !"

"What ?!" Misa´s lips quaked. "You´re telling _me _to shut up ?!!"

Light held his head, as if having a strong headache attack.

"No, Misa ! You´re getting everything wrong !"

"Now ! So _I´m _mixing all facts up ?! I´m not the one having an affair with a Death God !!"

"Rem and Misa ? Gross !" Ryuk pondered aloud. A unearthly cry was heard and followed by a sob.

"I will come in now, I don´t care if the both of you are dressed or not !"

The two boys gave each other funny looks, before Light realised in what kind of situation he was in again and stormed forward to the door, to lock it.

Unfortunately for him there was a cable neatly placed on the floor, which he promptly hitched on and landed face first on the floor. Or he would, if the floor had been still free.

So he landed - again- on top of Ryuk. Just in this moment Misa pushed the door open and got in. The shock in her eyes, told them, that she hadn´t been expecting to actually see it, see a proof of what they have been doing, with her own eyes.

"I KNEW IT !!!!" She burst into tears and stormed out of the room. Past the disturbing images and past Light´s aghast family.

Silence greeted Light and Ryuk after the girl had ran away.

Under lot of blushing and "ehem"s they stood up and seperated from each other.

"Just...just what was the matter with this girl ?!" Light asked, on one hand curious, on the other glad to have a new subject.

"Dunno...but at least she´s away...Now we won´t have to listen to her cries and accuses...women can be really scary sometimes..."

Carefully he glanced over at Light.

"Sooo...what about holing a few golf balls with Mario ? I would take Luigi this time..." The old grin had reappeared on Ryuk´s face.

At first Light looked at him in his all bored "Light manner", then a grin was also appearing on his lips.

"When I´ll get Bowser the time after that, we have a deal...!"

* * *

Hope you liked it ;) Fave plz 


End file.
